


Hierarchy of Possession

by d__T



Series: Indigo North [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe a little plot if you squint real hard, original work because this doesn't belong in the mad max tag, punching & slapping, some light D/s with Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomad finds Indigo fucking a man in the back of his ute.</p><p>Another two-variant story because I can't settle on just one outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Variant: Nomad

He’s fucking a man in the back of his ute. The man’s got a mark tattooed under his eye but Indigo doesn’t know the letter, and doesn’t really care. He’s more interested in the man himself; tough, thick, and hairy in a way that Nomad isn’t. But the man had asked for this, and rather specifically too. So he slides, the thick cock stretching his arse already pleasant. It’s easy, slick and smooth from the mess of lube the man had worked into him. It makes him wanton with his sounds as he settles himself all the way down.

And soon, the man under him is moaning too. He moves slowly, drawing it out of him with sure motions. It’s as much for Indigo’s pleasure as it is for the man.

The man though, is holding his hands at his sides, fingers flexing but not touching. Indigo makes a gamble and gathers his arms until his wrists are crossed over his chest. He holds him there, grip tight and rides him harder. He’s rewarded when the man stutters out a  _fuck yeah._

The man tries to thrust up into him, tries to make Indigo take it faster, but he only sinks down and steals movement from the man. Indigo tweaks the wrists in his hands. Not enough to hurt, but enough to catch attention. “Nu-uh.”

It’s met with a groan, and the man thunks his head back. But he obeys, too, so Indigo rewards him with a few slow strokes. Slowly he speeds up until the motion is short, nearly rocking back and forth and the man is moaning and gasping.

“I’m gonna -ah- cum!”

“Yeah? Don’t.”

The man shakes his head, scrunches his eyes shut. He holds himself still, pulling away from Indigo as much as he can. But there’s nothing he can do, Indigo forces him over the edge despite the just issued command.

He rides it out, and then jacks himself across the man’s belly. The squeeze and clench of his orgasm around the softening cock inside him shocks the man. He curses and whines and lets Indigo take his sweet time in pulling free and licking his hand off.

“Fuck, mate. That was good.”

Indigo rolls onto his back and smiles at the sky.

“Thanks.”

And then, on the edge of hearing: highway noise. But they are too far out for that, and had moved from the meeting point. Someone is hunting them down.

Indigo nudges the man, and then points at the sound. “Saddle up, we’re about to have company.”

Instantly, the man goes on alert. “So much for afterglow.”

Indigo snorts as he pulls on his shirt on but leaves the rest of his clothing neglected. The glint is red backed, and he’s got a suspicion. “You wanna git before this gets ugly?”

“Sure you don’t need help?”

Indigo cackles, and moves his hand like he’s fingering a woman. “Nah, got him wrapped around my fingers.”

The man looks justifiably suspicious, helmet in his hands.

“Ey, mate. I can protect myself. Go.”

“If y’say so.” The man shrugs and kicks his bike to life.

Indigo’s tempted to wave after him; he really was sweet. 

But it’s a scarce minute or two before Nomad is quieting his bike, pulling off his helmet and gloves.

“I see you got started without me.” Nomad’s voice is curiously heated. He couldn’t have seen anything other than the man leaving.

Indigo shrugs. “I’m not gonna wait for you like some goddamn housewife.”

“You’re always sneaking away from your truckie brothers for me to fuck like some housewife having an affair!”

Indigo squints, and laughs. He tucks parts of his nearly chin length hair behind his ears, and makes a vain attempt at giving order to the rest of it. Voice pitched high. “Aw, Mr. Nomad. You’re so handsome, would you like to fuck me? I’m  _so_  wet for you!”

He ruins it all by cackling like a demon.

Nomad steps from his lean against his motorcycle, but Indigo closes the gap between them first, pushing him back where he was. “Get on the ute, I’ll ride you.”

Hands grab his ass, and suddenly his feet are off the ground. “Hey!”

“You’ll ride me here.”

Indigo can work with that. He shifts his legs to make his grip more secure, but makes sure to leave Nomad using both hands to hold him in place. The leather belt slaps against his hands with his haste to undo it. Everything is constrained, what with the way he’s being held, but clever fingers work free Nomad’s cock and stroke it. The heat between them catches the smell of it, and it sticks to his fingers.

Nomad reconsiders his choices and shoves Indigo to his knees in the dirt. Shockingly, Indigo willingly opens his mouth for him. But Nomad remains suspicious.

“I’m not gonna bite.” Indigo makes good on his promise, even when Nomad fucks into his throat until he chokes and gags. He gets the gift of a breath, and then his nose meets that dark coarse hair again.

But Nomad tires of this and throws him over the lowered tailgate of the ute. The impact hurts, the thud of bony hips against metal before Indigo’s pushing back against the fingers making sure he’s still loose enough to just take it. He’ll have sharp lines of bruises there soon, but now they’re covered by Nomad’s heavy grip. The fingers find him perhaps not as easy as he would have been earlier, but easy enough and Nomad’s pressing into him. Too fast, steady until he’s balls deep. 

Indigo flexes under the first long strokes, and then pushes back. Nomad bends him, a heavy hand on his back stilling Indigo and letting him take it exactly how he wants. He lets Indigo jack himself, but makes no accordance to help him get off. When he pumps and groans into Indigo, he’s done and pulling away a moment later, leaving Indigo to brace and finish himself off.

He manages to keep it off his hand when he cums, and limply hauls himself up into the bed of his ute. Rolling, he finds Nomad staring at him.

“Whadya want?” He makes his voice soft.

“Shut up.”


	2. Variant: Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same thing as before, only different.

He’s fucking a man in the back of his ute. The man’s got a mark tattooed under his eye but Indigo doesn’t know the letter, and doesn’t really care. He’s more interested in the man himself; tough, thick, and hairy in a way that Nomad isn’t. But the man had asked for this, and rather specifically too. So he slides, the thick cock stretching his arse already pleasant. It’s easy, slick and smooth from the mess of lube the man had worked into him. It makes him wanton with his sounds as he settles himself all the way down.

And soon, the man under him is moaning too. He moves slowly, drawing it out of him with sure motions. It’s as much for Indigo’s pleasure as it is for the man.

The man though, is holding his hands at his sides, fingers flexing but not touching. Indigo makes a gamble and gathers his arms until his wrists are crossed over his chest. He holds him there, grip tight and rides him harder. He’s rewarded when the man stutters out a  _fuck yeah._

He hears the motorcycle far later than he would have liked. It shouldn’t be out here; they’d moved from the meeting place. But the rider on the drab green bike is nothing if not persistent when he wants something. The man under him growls when he stops moving. “Keep going!”

“Mate, we’re about to have company, and I know this guy. He’s a right asshole.” He wiggles. “He won’t let me finish you if y’arn’t hurting me. If you wanna git, now’s your chance.”

“He can wait his damned turn.”

“He  _really_  won’t.”

“hng.” Riding someone hard is the best way to shut them up.

The engine sound cuts out right beside them, followed shortly by the thunk of helmet on gas tank. “The fuck is this, Indigo.”

“The fuck does it look like.” He’s tracking the sound of boots in the dirt, and he pulls himself to the tip of the man’s cock when he guesses that Nomad has a good vantage point. And then he wriggles, slowly sliding himself back down. Showing off how he’s stretched tight, how much he can take, how  _good_  he feels.

He sees the slap coming in the slightest widening of the man’s eyes before it hits. The impact makes him clench and twitch, and the man under him groans with it.

“f _uck_ ”

Indigo thinks he felt the shot weighted gloves, but it’s just the coarse palm of them. Not the knuckles. Even without them, his hands would be heavy. It stings, reddens.

“Let us finish here. Then you can fuck me while I’m sloppy, yeah?”

The man mutters. “You’re gonna let me cum in you?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, mate. You need me to hit you or something?”

From behind where Indigo can’t see, there’s the sound of gloves being removed and jacket unzipped. And then there’s a blunt finger touching where he’s stretched thin, pink and wet.

Indigo groans, and slides anyway. “Fuck off, Nomad.”

The man’s eyes are fixed behind Indigo, but he speaks to him quietly. He looks slightly afraid. “Slap me. Face. No marks.”

That curious finger is following him, taunting him. Indigo grinds for his own pleasure. Shifts, and slaps the man across the face. He pulls quickly, almost all the way off and then sinks slowly down again as the man pumps helplessly into him.

“Y _eah_ , good.” He pats the man’s face, and brushes his hair back. “ _Good.”_

Nomad’s hands are gripping his arse and pulling him away from the man before he can even roll off. He goes with it, and feels cum drip from his hole when the cock slides free.

“Hh, Nomad. Let the man go, yeah?” He scrambles awkwardly, getting himself off the man and away so the man can go, or do whatever it is he’s gonna do now that there’s a third party here. The man goes, clearly uninterested in tangling with the shitshow that Nomad and Indigo are.

Nomad slips two fingers into him. It’s easy; he was stretched tight around that girth, and now he’s soft around these fingers. He’s pulled, arse forced high as he slumps down onto his knees and elbows. So he looks up under his body, between his spread legs and past his hard cock. He can see Nomad, or at least how he’s got one hand on his dick.

But Nomad lets him go to slap him again. The leer is obvious in his voice. “All splayed out on the tail of a ute like you’re being shown at market.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

“Nah, don’t gotta pay for you like this.”

“Angel. I’m hurt. I’m  _hurt_  by that.” Indigo scrabbles away and comes to rest far enough out of reach that Nomad’s gonna have to climb up onto the ute to get at him. He sprawls and idly rubs at his cock. The whole thing is a contrivance, meant to irritate and draw Nomad. “Since you scared off the guy who was gonna suck me off, you wanna do it?”

There’s that flicker in his face like he’s considering it. But it vanishes behind hard words. “Get back here.”

Indigo is insolent, dick in hand. “I’m interested in getting off sometime  _soon_. You gonna do that for me? Suck me off and let me cum all over your pretty handsome face?”

Nomad growls and jumps up into the ute. He walks, cock out and jutting, and presses Indigo’s head back against the metal with his hip. Indigo bars his teeth, refusing Nomad entry. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Maybe I’ll fuck your face, and leave you dripping from both ends.” A hand presses his lips against that ruddy cock.

Indigo blows a raspberry, and Nomad backhands him. It doesn’t break skin, it just tastes raw where knuckles crushed flesh against teeth. “Suck me off, then you can fuck me in the other man’s slop.”

Heavy hand yanks his head back by the hair, and his mouth falls open in surprise. But Nomad doesn’t shove into him. He pulls until the smaller man lists sideways, whereupon he kicks him the rest of the way down. “Stay, yeah?”

Indigo groans and rolls so his head isn’t quite as close to the walls of the ute and shoves his arse in the air. Nomad’s on him in an instant, big hands spreading him, and then cock pushing into the wet mess left by the other man moments later. He’s gotten tighter from fighting and Nomad’s flesh tugs on his before it finds the wet. It’s slick, so wet and he’s keyed up from the man, from fighting and he ruts back. It’s lewd and loud and Nomad’s hardly doing the fucking.

He hits Indigo, knuckles leading this time, in the meatier part of his shoulder.

Indigo yelps, “Ah, fU _CK”_

Nomad hits him again, in about the same spot. Fuck.

Indigo growls and grinds. Nomad’s hand on his hip and arse is more to steady himself, than to hold Indigo.

The next punch comes soon, and timed well. Indigo grunts, the punch pushing him down. The twitch and flex in his body starts him. He comes with a harsh twitch, and it drips from his belly and chest.

Nomad growls and slams into him through the tightness and the twitching. “You wasted it, you animal.”

Indigo’s laugh is short and choked off, a triumphant sound. Then groans and whines as Nomad keeps slamming into him. It’s short, and Nomad pulls out just as he comes. He rubs it in behind his balls, along his crack. Makes his mark and leaves Indigo even more of a mess than he was before.

“Got what I wanted.” Indigo rolls over and blinks up at Nomad. His shrug would be languid, but he can feel the punches properly now and he rolls his shoulders against it with a pained expression. Settling momentarily down beside Indigo, Nomad brushes fingers over the marks on Indigo’s back.

It’s almost like he’s wondering, but then it’s gone. He rolls back to his feet and hops down to the dirt. “Be seeing you.”

“Yeah, you too.”


End file.
